Vuelve, hay algo que tengo que contarte
by Always Weasley-Granger
Summary: Hermione Granger añora a su amor de niñez, más de dos años que no lo ve, la vida da un giro cuando él vuelve y ya no la sigue viendo como una hermana menor, sino como a una hermosa joven de 18 años. AU para todos quienes creemos en el amor verdadero.
1. Te recuerdo

**1 Te recuerdo**

Hermione Granger, alumna de Gryffindor cursaba su último año en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, era una alumna brillante, la mejor de su promoción, Premio anual, Prefecta, calificaciones "Extraordinarios" en casi todas sus asignaturas, Defensa contra las artes oscuras seguía siendo la única Supera Expectativas que manchaba el historial de su perfecto desenvolvimiento académico. Esta inteligente chica se encontraba arreglando todos sus artículos personales ya que partiría a sus vacaciones de Navidad para celebrar junto a su familia; era habitual todos los años que celebraba su familia junto a los únicos vecinos que tenían, era una de las fechas que más le gustaba del año, aunque la celebración de los últimos dos años, no fueron muy felices para ella… no desde que él se marchó…

-Hermione, Mason Allen de Ravenclaw, me ha pedido que te llame, necesita hablar contigo. –Le comenta su mejor amiga Vicky Frobisher, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué querrá ahora?, le dije que no quiero establecer una relación con nadie, ya que estoy completamente enfocada en los Éxtasis. –Contesta un tanto fastidiada Hermione, el chico en cuestión era una cita del año pasado, luego de unas pocas salidas, lo dejó de ver, pero él todavía le sigue insistiendo para volver a salir.

-No te molestes conmigo amiga, solo te estoy dando el mensaje. –Dice Vicky, poniendo los ojos en blanco, era sabido en su grupo de amigas, lo poco que le dedicaba Hermione a lo que se refería a socializar, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba estudiando, era de muy pocos amigos, más que nada los compañeros de casas, y más escasas eran las oportunidades que la chica se daba en su vida amorosa, en todos los años de colegio solo le conocieron a dos citas, que a su castaña amiga no le duraron más de algunas pocas semanas.

-No estoy molesta, solo estoy algo ocupada, preparando todo para ir a casa, dime donde me cita Mason e iré a ver lo que quiere. –Contesta Hermione sonriendo a su amiga, para hacerle ver que no se molestó con ella, mucha gente a veces le hacía saber que era algo huraña y mal genio cuando estaba ocupada en algo.

-Está fuera de nuestra sala común, dijo que no se iba a ir hasta hablar contigo Hermione. –Dice Vicky, sonriéndole y cerrándole un ojo a su compañera.

-¡Por Merlín! Que baboso más grande. –Exclama la castaña, -Ni que yo fuera Julia Roberts, que el pegote de Mason no me deja en paz.

Vicky solo sonríe preguntándose quien rayos era esa tal Julia, y pensando que su mejor amiga no iba a cambiar nunca, en parte le cree la excusa de los Éxtasis, hasta ella misma quería lograr buenas notas para poder tener un buen puesto en el Ministerio de Magia; pero ella sabía que había algo más, pero nunca ha sabido con certeza la razón de que a Hermione los chicos le duraran poco, le ha intentado tocar el tema, pero ella se tensa y contesta con evasivas, eso era otro rasgo de Hermione, era una excelente amiga y consejera, daba geniales consejos, pero en cuanto se trataba de ella, prácticamente era hermética y reservada, en definitiva era la chica más densa emocionalmente del castillo.

Hermione dejó todo en orden su baúl con sus pertenencias para dirigirse a la entrada de su sala común donde todavía estaba Mason esperándola, fue un momento incómodo, el chico no paraba de insistirle en que le diera otra oportunidad para volver a salir, nunca había lidiado con una situación así, con otro muchacho que salió durante algunas semanas, su compañero de curso Dennis Creevey, eran tan amigos que cuando comenzaron a salir se dieron cuenta que eran solamente muy buenos amigos y simplemente dejaron la relación quedando amigos como siempre, pero ahora la cosa era distinta, en cierto modo le halagaba que un chico se fijara así de esa forma en ella, pero le desagradaba también, ella era muy tranquila y solo está enfocada en los Éxtasis, además que de un comienzo en Hogwarts fue algo reservada, ya que siempre por su intelecto y su afición al estudio se sintió un poco fuera de lugar y solo Vicky Frobisher y Dennis Creevey en su curso la hacían sentirse realmente cómoda.

Cuando por fin logró hacerse nuevamente a entender con Mason que no tenía intenciones de salir con nadie, regresó a su habitación para descansar antes de tomar el tren para volver a casa, no sin antes de contarle a Vicky escuetamente lo que había pasado.

Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que llegara el tren, podía perfectamente usar la aparición para volver a casa, pero a ella le encantaban los viajes en tren, era un buen momento para sentarse a observar el paisaje y recordar viejas anécdotas, era su último año en el colegio y eso la ponía nostálgica.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con el equipaje Hermione? –La aborda Mason en la estación del tren.

-No Mason, no necesito de un hombre para cargar mis cosas, puedo perfectamente sola. –Le contesta Hermione ya de malos modos, ese día necesitaba estar sola, las vísperas de navidad la ponían un poco melancólica y lo único que quería era que la dejasen en paz para disfrutar del viaje; además ya estaba bueno de parte de Mason que la dejara de abordar, ya el año pasado le dio una oportunidad y la cosa no resultó, ella estaba clara que no puso todo de si para que las cosas funcionaran.

-Oh bueno, nos vemos de vuelta de vacaciones. –se despidió el chico intentando darle un beso en la mejilla a la castaña, ya a principio de año le corrió la cara y le dio un beso de lleno en la boca, hecho que le trajo bastantes problemas, ya que la situación pasó en la biblioteca y no se contuvo en darle una bofetada, ya que de pequeña le enseñaron a respetarse y no dejar que ningún hombre tenía derecho a forzarla a hacer algo que no quería. Producto del cachetazo Madame Pince se enojó y los sacó a ambos de la biblioteca, por suerte la profesora Mcgonagall le dio la razón a ella y gracias a sus gestiones no le negaron la entrada a la biblioteca.

-Adiós Mason. –Se despidió Hermione, entrando rápidamente al tren a buscar un compartimento.

Lo que le gustaba a Hermione Granger de Vicky Frobisher era que como amiga era muy comprensiva e intuitiva, sabía cuando guardar silencio, simplemente su mejor amiga estaba en el compartimento leyendo una revista respetando su momento de reflexión, en algunos momentos solo se miraban y sonreían.

El viaje en tren le recordaba muchas cosas, específicamente momentos en los que su hermana Audrey todavía cursaba Hogwarts, cuando él también estudiaba en el colegio, también momentos de infancia en donde también él estaba presente y otros pensamientos donde también él estaba presente, porque no había ni un momento del día ni ninguna cosa de este mundo que le dejara de recordarle a él, porque simplemente a él no se lo podía sacar de su cabeza y menos de su corazón.

…_Llevaba horas perdidas en el bosque que quedaba cerca de su casa, tenía tan solo cinco años y estaba aterrada dentro de un tronco de árbol, escondida de que algún animal mágico apareciera y la atacara, pero con la esperanza de que él la encontrara… porque el siempre la terminaba encontrando._

_-Mione, vamos –le dijo aquella vez su amigo que en ese entonces tenía ocho años de edad, podía recordar perfectamente como era a esa edad, cada detalle de su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos azules, su cabello, todo._

_Ella no contestaba, simplemente le dio la mano para salir del tronco y después seguirlo, eso era algo que siempre hacía, caminar detrás de él, para guiarse para volver a casa, podía hacer perfectamente un esquema mental de como fue que su espalda fue creciendo a través de los años, era cierto que siempre recordaba detalles de su apariencia, pero lo que más recordaba era su espalda, porque cada vez que ella se perdía y volvían a casa, ella iba detrás suyo siguiéndole. Era sabido en las familias Weasley y Granger que ella de pequeña siempre se perdía escapando de la vigilancia de su hermana mayor que olvidaba que tenía que cuidarla, debido a lo mucho que se entretenía con Ginny, era también sabido que todos se ponían a buscarla pero siempre era él quien terminaba encontrándola; todos terminaron creyendo con el tiempo que era un juego de ellos dos, que ella se perdía a propósito para que él la encontrara… _

Desde que tenía memoria tenía una conexión especial con él, la madre de él que ansiaba más que nada una hija, le dio más atención a Ginny, algo comprensible tratándose la única niña entre tantos hermanos, además los gemelos con sus andanzas siempre gastaban en demasía el tiempo de su madre, logrando entre ellos, la única hija y el hijo perfecto que era Percy lograr acaparar toda la atención de Molly Weasley, causando sin querer que él de pequeño fuera algo solitario al igual que ella. Por su parte de pequeña era excluida de los juegos por parte de Audrey y Ginny debido a que ella era más pequeña, sus padres ambos de profesión Sanadores de San Mungo, siempre fueron demasiado ocupados y a ambas hermanas las dejaban al cuidado de la señora Molly, es por esa razón su cercanía con él, pasaron mucho tiempo y muchas aventuras juntos, porque de pequeña él le interesó y le llamó la atención, lo seguía donde fuera y él aceptaba cuidarla y jugar con ella, lo que los hizo inseparables de pequeños, al punto de cuando él se marchó le dejó a cargo sus dos más preciados tesoros personales.

…_Estaban en el Ministerio de magia, en la oficina de transportes mágicos, donde él iba a tomar un traslador que lo iba a alejar de ella, para así tomar un curso intensivo de preparamiento para Aurores._

_-Así que decidiste irte. –Le dijo ella con la voz tomada, ella, su hermana Audrey, Fleur y Molly fueron los únicos que fueron a despedirlo, todos los demás estaban demasiados con él para ir a despedirlo, ellas eran las que lo querían tal como era e incluso fueron a despedirlo aún cuando él estaba cometiendo la barbaridad de marcharse al extranjero, los demás solo veían a un caprichoso, que no quería afrontar sus problemas y sentimientos y se estaba escapando._

_-Si pequeñaja, decidí irme –Le comentó él sonriendo, pese al momento, él al contrario de todos los presentes era él único que no estaba llorando, siempre admiró su capacidad de esconder lo que sentía y simplemente sonreír._

_-Creo que ella no vale la pena de que tomes la decisión de irte y dejarnos –Le reprocha Hermione._

_-No solamente es por ella –Le miente él, nervioso y mirándola apenado, ella siempre ha sabido cuando el dice la verdad y cuando no._

_Simplemente Hermione no le contestó, estaba furiosa con él, no dejaba de derramar lágrimas porque sentía que por mucho tiempo no lo iba a ver. Miraba a su hermana que con la mirada le reprochaba el haberle dicho a él, que ella no valía la pena, no la culpaba junto con Ginny era otra de sus mejores amigas, la tenía incluso en un sitial más preferente que a ella misma, que era su propia hermana._

_Mientras pasaban rápidamente sus últimos minutos con él se debatía si decirle o no la verdad de sus sentimientos, pero pudo el miedo vencerla, miedo a que para él sus sentimientos no fueran suficiente cosa para hacerlo quedarse, por lo que no pudo emitir ni una sola palabra más._

_-Cuídame a Pig y mi escoba, las dejo a tu cuidado. –Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse, y el último gesto un pequeño beso en la frente que logró desarmarla por completa y romperla en pedacitos por dentro…_

Recordar el último momento que tuvo con él le hizo derramar algunas rebeldes lágrimas nuevamente, era inevitable, el sentimiento y el dolor no se iban del pecho. Por respeto y amor propio se prometió que su vida no empezaba y no terminaba con él e intentó salir con otras personas, pero fue un fracaso rotundo, simplemente ellos no eran él, para poder seguir con su vida necesitaba declararle sus sentimientos y escuchar su rechazo o su aceptación, necesitaba volver a verlo, era la única maldita manera de seguir adelante; muchas veces le escribió (obviamente no declarándose, eso tenía que ser cara a cara) y obtenía como respuesta en poco tiempo su patronus contándole un poco de sus entrenamientos y siempre finalizando con la frase: "estoy bien pequeñaja, te quiero", pero por lo menos era algo, en estos dos años y medios que él se fue, Molly con suerte habrá recibido un par de cartas, cosa que tiene furiosos a sus hermanos que lo tenían catalogado como el tipo más caprichoso y egoísta del mundo, algo de razón tenían, pero ella sabía que él no era completamente así.

Finalmente el viaje llegó a su fin, se despidió de sus pocos amigos y se encontró con su hermana Audrey y Percy que la fueron a buscar a la estación, lo quedó mirando un momento intentando imaginarse que era él quien iba a buscarla, pero a pesar que Percy y Bill se parecían a él, nunca lograba su cometido, él tenía algo distinto, un encanto y un brillo que no tenía ninguna persona en el mundo.

Hermione Granger junto a su hermana y el novio de esta utilizaron la aparición conjunta para trasladarse, finalmente llegaron a los alrededores de Ottery, en donde a la castaña el solo hecho de volver a su hogar le causó una dolorosa sensación de nostalgia, que la supo mantener a raya en su pecho, porque era navidad, una fiesta en familia en donde no había que tener tristeza.

Después de reencontrarse con su familia y disfrutar de un agradable almuerzo, subió a su habitación para descansar, ya que por la tarde tenían que ir a casa de los Weasley a preparar todo para la cena de nochebuena, ella no se imaginaba que esa noche toda la familia Weasley iba a estar toda reunida.

Hola!

Mi primer fic, AU, espero que lo disfruten y le den una oportunidad

Comentario: Hermione es bastante huraña como pueden leer y a pesar de que tiene algunos amigos, igual se siente un poco fuera de lugar, no es abierta a comentar sus sentimientos, es mas bien tímida y algo mal genio.

Déjenme si pueden sus comentarios y críticas constructivas, esta historia no tendrá más de 15 capítulos y no más de 3000 palabras por capítulo (más o menos, puedo pasarme), con la intención de actualizar rápido ojalás una 3 veces al mes (aprox)


	2. Sin palabras

2 Sin palabras

Una cosa era viajar por Red Flu, pero otra cosa era hacerlo por Red Flu internacional, Ronald Weasley, un chico de casi 21 años de edad, se estaba reponiendo del agitado viaje que tuvo desde el último País por el cual estuvo por motivos de su entrenamiento, Noruega. Se encontraba en una oficina del departamento de Transportes mágicos del Ministerio de Magia británico, esperando instrucciones por parte de su instructor que les pidió que lo esperasen en esa oficina antes de poder marcharse todos a casa.

-Vieras como tienes tu cara de idiota, pareciera que te tragó y te vomitó un dragón. –Se burlaba su compañero de viaje, al verlo en estado deplorable.

-Este medio de viaje nunca fue mi favorito, pero no es motivo que te burles de mi idiota. –Contestaba un poco mareado el pelirrojo que respiraba profundamente para mejorarse de las náuseas.

-No te enfades conmigo rojito, solo pongo un poco de humor al asunto, deberías agradecérmelo.

-Si, seguro, miles de gracias voy a darte. –Dice con sarcasmo el indispuesto pelirrojo.

-De nada entonces, por cierto, ¿sabes donde fue Ojoloco?, hace rato que no lo veo y quiero terminar luego el papeleo de nuestro regreso para poder largarme a mi casa.

-No le he visto, pero ya debe estar por llegar para que te vayas a tomar tu lechita con tu mami.

-Muy gracioso Weasley, ahora que lo recuerdo lo escuché farfullar de que iba a por alguien, no vaya a ser cosa de que traiga a alguien de tu familia para incomodarte, Ojoloco puede ser cascarrabias y paranoico, pero le encanta jugar malas bromas y poner incómoda a la gente –Sabiendo de antemano el compañero de aventuras de Ron que Ojoloco quería atrapar a su huraño camarada y hacer que volviese a entablar una relación más cercana con su círculo más íntimo.

-Puede ser, últimamente me ha dado constantemente la lata, con el tema de la importancia de la familia y de mantener contacto con ellos, cuando siempre lo he hecho, mando constantemente cartas a mi casa. –Comentó Ron pensativo, intuía que el par quería ponerlo en evidencia con su familia.

-¿Siempre has mantenido contacto?, ¡por Merlín que eres mentiroso!, con suerte a tu madre le has mandado un par de cartas todo este tiempo, ¡idiota solitario y egoísta!

-¿Acaso eres mi asesor de imagen?, mis asuntos son solo míos, y bien sabes que hemos estado ocupados, así que tampoco me des la lata, además que nunca se me ha dado bien escribir –Contesta Ron un tanto molesto, no le gustaba que le dieran lecciones morales, nunca le ha gustado que le digan que hacer y como comportarse, menos el granuja de su amigo.

-Solo te decía nomás, no es necesario el ponerse tan a la defensiva, solo intento ayudar, nada más, ¿por cierto, que vas a hacer en nochebuena? –Le dice su compañero en tono conciliador, tratando de sacarle los planes a su amigo para las fiestas.

-No lo se, sería un tanto incómodo ir a La Madriguera y lo que menos quiero es estar en situaciones un tanto dramáticas, porque por lo que recuerdo en las últimas fiestas, toda mi familia se reunía, bueno a excepción de mi hermano Charlie que es un adicto al trabajo y rara vez deja Rumania.

-Pero nuestra instrucción en estos últimos meses según dijo Ojoloco vamos a hacerlas en Inglaterra, por más que quieras evadir a tu familia tarde o temprano terminarás por verlos nuevamente, tengo entendido que tu padre trabaja aquí. –Le recordó su compañero, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su caprichoso amigo.

-Tienes razón, la verdad es que no me arrepiento para nada tomar el curso afuera siendo que pude realizarlo perfectamente acá, pero cuando me marché estaban bastante enfadados, en especial mi padre, mis hermanos y mi mejor amigo, no se como se van a tomar el que vuelva repentinamente.

-Bueno ahí tú tienes que ver que hacer, no es lo mío aconsejar, yo también me marché por mis razones, pero mi diferencia con la tuya, es que frecuentemente le envié cartas a mi madre y a mi padre.

El par de camaradas siguió conversando esperando a que su instructor en el curso de Auror llegase, habían pasado ya un par de horas luego de llegar aproximadamente a las once de la mañana a Inglaterra, por lo que el humor de ambos jóvenes se estaba pudriendo ya que era hora de almorzar y todavía no comían desde el desayuno.

Pero la espera terminó para los muchachos cuando su alocado instructor llegó, pero para horror de Ronald, llegó con la persona más molesta y bruta que podía existir en el mundo, la Auror Nymphadora Tonks que apenas lo vio lo estrujó en un abrazo que casi le rompe las costillas y que decir de las abundantes lágrimas de alegría de la bruja que lo mojaban.

Después de que Ojoloco les hizo firmar los documentos de su llegada este se marchó junto a su compañero de viajes, que en realidad se sintió un tanto incómodo con la presencia de la bruja, y apenas saludarla educadamente firmó el papel y se marchó, dejando solo a su compañero con la alegre bruja. Ron pensó y acertadamente, que no tendría escapatoria, ya que Tonks era capaz de llevarlo de los pelos a La Madriguera.

Dándose un poco por vencido salió del Ministerio de Magia con la bruja que lo llevaba del brazo agarrado mientras paseaban por la acera.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar?, seguro que el maniático de Ojoloco los ha tenido en el Ministerio todo el día así que debes tener el estómago vacío y eso en un Weasley es algo imposible de aguantar, yo invito –Comenta la bruja sonriente, sin querer soltar del fuerte agarre al pelirrojo, ya que si fue capaz de marcharse de Inglaterra por dos años y medios mandando escasas cartas, pensó que él bien podía desaparecerse para no querer ver a los demás Weasley.

-Me parece bien, pero que sea en un lugar de magos, porque si te diste cuenta mi ropa no es muy muggle que digamos y estoy llamando un poco la atención. –Dijo Ron aceptando la invitación.

-¿Te parece bien el Caldero chorreante?, te impresionarás lo que ha hecho Hannah Abbott con ese lugar, por cierto ahora es la novia de Neville.

-Vaya que han pasado cosas, lo último que supe de él es que estaba saliendo con Luna y que trabajaba en algo relacionado con botánica.

-Terminó con Luna un año después que te fuiste, ella se dedica a viajar por el continente en busca de especies nuevas de criaturas mágicas, bueno no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos al caldero a ver si encontramos mesa.

Juntos se dirigieron mediante la aparición al caldero; en el fondo Ron estaba agradecido con Tonks el que lo haya invitado a almorzar, eso lo preparaba mucho mejor que si por ejemplo la bruja lo llevaba inmediatamente a La Madriguera, quería relajarse un poco y saber más de que fue de todos estos años, para así que nada lo pudiera sorprender.

Por suerte quedaban algunas mesas disponibles para almorzar y por suerte también nadie de los conocidos que estaban en el lugar lo reconocieron producto de lo que vestía y de una barba de un par de meses que no se afeitaba. Así que tranquilamente el par de viejos amigos ordenó y se dedicaron a comer y a ponerse al tanto de las noticias.

-¿Así que mi hermana juega para las Arpías? –Preguntó Ron curioso por saber más de los pasos de su hermana fuera de Hogwarts, lo último que su madre comentó por carta es que ingresó a ese equipo de Quidditch como cazadora y que seguía de novia con su amigo Harry Potter.

-Esa niña lo hace excelente, este año lo más probable es que ganen la liga, van punteando el campeonato y ella está en lo más alto del trofeo de goleadores, se ha vuelto muy famosa, hasta el punto de que Harry le hace escenas de celos por las constantes cartas que le envían sus animadores.

Ron se alegraba que a su hermana menor le estuviese saliendo todo bien, aun cuando las relaciones con ella no terminaron muy bien, al igual que con Harry y en general con sus amigos y su familia, fueron pocos los que recordaba que lo fueron a despedir el día que se marchó

-Bueno Dora cuéntame más de todos –Inquirió Ron con ansias a su amiga, se sentía bien conversar tan animadamente luego de años de viajes, entrenamientos, misiones y una actitud huraña, que lo habían vuelto un sujeto bastante solitario.

-Bueno como debes saber por las cartas de tu madre, Bill y Fleur tuvieron una bebé preciosa, se llama Victoire, Fleur está nuevamente embarazada, por lo que tu familia sigue aumentando, a los gemelos en la tienda les va de maravilla, Percy sigue de novio con tu amiga Audrey, tus papás más enamorados que nunca ahora que solo Ginny vive con ellos, salen con más libertad para disfrutar de su matrimonio y del bruto de Charlie no se mucho, solo que viene de vez en cuando y que por nada del mundo quiere casarse y sentar cabeza.

-¿Y de los muchachos que ha sido?, me refiero a Harry, a Audrey…

-Harry también se entrena para convertirse en Auror, pero como es considerado y quiere a su familia, a su novia y a sus amigos está haciendo el curso acá en Inglaterra. –Con ese comentario Tonks, logró su cometido de hacer sentir un poco incómodo a Ron y sonrió al ver que las orejas se le habían puesto coloradas, ese era un gesto que adoraba y que era tan característico de él.

-Muy chistosita Nymphadora –Replica Ron, haciendo enfadar un poco a la bruja al decir su nombre completo, que para ella era un fastidio.

-Insolente con tus mayores, te sigo contando, Audrey como ya sabes tiene las agallas para soportar ser novia de tu hermano Percy, luego que salió de Hogwarts entró a trabajar con Madame Malkin en el callejón, le va excelente, hace diseños muy bonitos.

-¿Y Rachel, que ha sido de ella? –Pregunta Ron sin ningún problema. Tonks se sorprende un poco de que Ronald quisiera saber de ella, pensaba que todavía era un tema sensible para él, pero al notar que no había ninguna incomodidad en él, decidió contarle a que se dedicaba y cosas por el estilo, no tenía pensado en hablarle acerca de la vida amorosa de la hija de los Potter, no quería poner un tema que pudiese ser tan incómodo.

-Trabaja en el Ministerio, trabaja en el Departamento de Ministerio, le faltan un par de años para ser considerada Inefable como propiamente tal, ya que como te imaginas es un puesto que se necesita de mucha sabiduría y conocimiento.

-Ella siempre fue muy inteligente, sabía que iba a hacer algo importante después de Hogwarts, pero conozco a una niña más inteligente, cuéntame de Mione.

Otro tema delicado a juicio de Tonks, era cierto que Hermione era una chica de pocas palabras y que demostraba poco sus sentimientos, pero unas pocas personas como su madre Jean, Audrey y ella misma, se habían dado cuenta que todo este tiempo que Ron ha estado fuera, ella ha sufrido mucho por estar enamorada de él, probablemente de toda la vida.

-Es la mejor bruja de su generación, va derechito a ser Premio Anual este año, siempre dedicada a sus estudios, tratando de sacar las mejores calificaciones.

-No sabes cuanto ansío poder verla, me imagino que debe ser toda una muchacha grande ya. –Dijo Ron, sonriendo por recordar a su "pequeñaja" el último recuerdo que tenía de ella era verla echa un mar de lágrimas el día de su despedida; a pesar de constantemente recibir cartas de ella y de enviarle Patronus a modo de respuestas, la añoraba, extrañaba a horrores los juegos con ella en los terrenos por la Madriguera y las discusiones acaloradas que surgían por intercambios de opiniones por temas como los elfos domésticos o cualquier cosa en donde la hacía enfadar, necesitaba verla, tenerla a su lado, habían vivido tantas cosas juntos, ella era la persona que más sabía de él; sabía que al haberse marchado le había fallado a la que pese ser menor que él por casi 3 años, era su mejor amiga.

-Así es, está preciosa, pero mejor no te doy más detalles, espera hasta verla tú mismo, si decides ir hoy día para las cena en la Madriguera seguro que la encuentras ahí.

-¿Entonces tengo la opción de no ir? –preguntó Ron bromeando.

-Por supuesto que no, cuando mi Remus me dijo que Ojoloco le comentó que iban a volver, me decidí a mi misma estar atenta para llevarte ante Molly, así que de esta no sales. –Lo amenazó una decidida Tonks.

-¿Mamá sabe que volví a Inglaterra?

-No, yo quería que fuese sorpresa, además no quería ilusionarla, como no sabía exactamente el día que llegabas, no quería darle la noticia, además como iban a cargo de Ojoloco no era seguro de que ustedes viniesen a Inglaterra.

-Parece que no tengo opción, creo que va a estar algo teatral el regreso a casa.

-No voy a mentirte, tus hermanos están molestos por todo este asunto, piensan que has sido un desconsiderado con tu madre.

-No lo niego, tendré que aguantar nomás un rato incómodo, aunque no creo que dure mucho, mamá no va a querer que arruinen la vuelta del hijo prodigo –Comenta Ron de buen humor.

-Espero lo mismo, y lo más importante coméntale a tu madre que lo que queda de entrenamiento lo vas a realizar en Inglaterra, dale esa buena noticia.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes por eso.

-Sería bueno que llegaras con algunos regalos, como es navidad creo que eso te haría llegar mejor a casa, así suavizas a Arthur y tus hermanos.

-No te preocupes por eso, vine preparado para ese caso y tengo los regalos navideños en mi mochila.

-¡Que eres tacaño! Aún cuando eres Auror en entrenamiento la paga no es mala. Esa mochila no es muy grande que digamos para poder contener regalos decentes para tus seres queridos; además quería ir de compras contigo, Remus iba a estar ocupado con James y Sirius, así que voy a estar sola toda la tarde.

-¡Oye no soy tacaño!, la mochila tiene un encantamiento de extensión y de cambio de masa, puedo llevar cientos de cosas en ella y no pesarán demasiado; si no tienes nada que hacer demos una vuelta por el callejón y después si quieres te paso dejar a tu casa.

-Está bien, te acepto la salida –Dijo una animada Tonks, feliz porque tenía panorama para pasar la tarde, algo que no le gustaba era estar sola.

En el sur de Inglaterra, más específicamente en Devon, una joven castaña se encontraba junto a su hermana y su cuñado haciendo encantamientos para hacer que la Madriguera estuviera llena de luces verdes y rojas, para así tener un toque más navideño, era un hechizo que aprendió del profesor Flitwick y que ya le había salido de maravillas en su casa. Hermione era muy hábil en hechizos, era habitual en todas las celebraciones que ella se dedicara a utilizar sus habilidades para adornar los lugares de celebración.

-Minnie, ¿puedes ir a casa a buscar las botellas de Whiskey de fuego que papá olvidó traer? –Preguntó su hermana Audrey.

A Hermione le cargaba que su hermana la llamase Minnie, sonaba tan idiota, era como su forma de hacerle saber que era una mujer, mientras que ella solo era una niñata.

Si bien su hermana Audrey, Ginny Weasley y Rachel Potter eran buenas muchachas y le caían bien, también eran algo pedante a veces, se hacían notar que ya ganaban su propio dinero, vestían ropas que estaban fuera del presupuesto de una adolescente que solo ahorraba las mesadas y sus trabajos veraniegos en Sortilegios Weasley, también hablaban de sexo, de hombres, de maquillajes; ella sentía que no encajaba con ellas que ya eran exitosas, muy lindas, sexualmente activas, mientras que ella todavía se sentía como una adolescente empollona que solo le gustaba estudiar y que no era muy buena para hacer amigos, más encima siempre iba a tener una especie de resentimiento con Rachel…

-Los traigo inmediatamente, y sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me llamen Minnie, así que te pediría por favor que no me llames así. –Dijo Hermione un poco de malas pulgas.

-Mi niña, sabes que solo te digo así de cariño, no te enfades así conmigo por tonteras, menos en navidad.

Hermione pensó que su hermana nunca iba a cambiar, mientras no saliera de Hogwarts y lograra hacerse de un puesto de trabajo, no iba a lograr que su hermana le dejara de decir "mi niña", "pequeña", "minnie" y tantos otros estúpidos motes empalagosos que se le ocurrían; pero había alguien que le decía motes cariñosos y que no le molestaban para nada que se los dijera, porque esa persona se los decía con verdadero cariño, no para hacerla sentir que era una niña.

Ya en su casa logró encontrar las botellas de Whiskey de fuego que el despistado de su padre se había olvidado de llevar a casa de los Weasley

Ya con las botellas en mano, salió de su casa para dirigirlas a la Madriguera, ya cuando estaba por llegar a casa de sus vecinos los Weasley, siente un ruido a su espalda, el sonido característico de alguien que llega mediante la aparición; se da vuelta y sus ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, era él, había vuelto.

Sintió que las piernas le temblaban, el corazón le palpitaba tanto, que pensaba que le iba a romper el pecho, estaba totalmente sorprendida y emocionada, ante ella estaba él, más alto de cuando se fue, con los hombros ensanchados, sus preciosos ojos azules más brillantes que nunca, ese rostro que tanto le gustaba y que tanto extrañaba, ahora con una barba de quizás sabe desde cuando se la dejó. Vestía una túnica negra, calzaba botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas del pantalón de la túnica, su típico cabello con el color del fuego también estaba en todo su esplendor, su aspecto era algo salvaje, digno de un cazador de recompensas o de un aventurero, pero aun así estaba más lindo que nunca.

Estaba muy nerviosa, el nerviosismo era cada vez más grande al verlo que se iba acercando, pero tenía que controlarse, había tanto de que hablar, había pasado tanto tiempo, cuando recién pudo calmarse Ron ya había llegado hasta ella y notó que también parecía algo nervioso.

-Hola Hermione –Le dijo Ron con esa voz que tanto le gustaba; él por su parte al verla tan cambiada y bonita se quedó sorprendido tenía ante él a una hermosa joven.

Hermione no encontraba que decir, y eso que después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas pendientes de que hablar, simplemente se había quedado sin palabras…

Lamento la demora, pero finalmente está el segundo capítulo, agradezco a los que han leído y a los que comentaron y perdonen por cortar la historia así, por lo menos ya se reencontraron y acá oficialmente comienza toda la trama de la historia.

Un comentario que quiero hacer, la Hermione de mi historia es un tanto huraña y malas pulgas, es como me la imagino si es que no hubiese sido parte del trío de oro, Rowling siempre ha dicho que ella tuvo bastantes problemas para socializar y que al conocer a los chicos y hacer verdaderos amigos los fue superando, Ron por su parte, creo que ya se han dado cuanta que se fue por una decepción amorosa y se volvió algo huraño también y es algo egoísta y más insensible que en los mismos libros, el motivo de hacer así a estos personajes que adoro, es que no me gustan los personajes perfectos y en lo posible me gustan con las personalidades parecidas a las de los libros, acá no leerán una Hermione increíblemente sexy como si fuera una modelo, es bonita pero como una chica normal, tampoco leerán a un Ron mujeriego que va de una en otra, cuando siempre me lo he imaginado tímido y algo idealista.

Espero que les haya gustado

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
